It is common to have a plurality of drawers or shelves in a cabinet or desk. It is often desirable to prevent selected drawers or shelves from being opened while a single drawer is opened. The prevention of the selected drawers or shelves from being opened helps prevent the accidental opening of those drawers or shelves which can lead to the tipping of the cabinet. It is common to use an interlock system between the selected drawers to prevent their opening, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,929 to Wright et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,993 to Dean et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,793 to Anderson,
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more efficient and less complicated cabinet locking system for locking selected drawers or cabinets.
It is also desirable to lock all of the drawers or shelves in their closed position to secure the contents thereof from unauthorized personnel. It is common to use an locking system to lock all of the drawers. However, such locking systems are usually involve complicated structures and a plurality of moving elements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking system which is able to lock all of the drawers or shelves of a cabinet in a more efficient manner.